<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood type O II: The return of the in-laws by dahyunayeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197338">Blood type O II: The return of the in-laws</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon'>dahyunayeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire Misana - Blood type O [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Sequel, Vampire AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:03:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires, an old castle, a childhood bedroom and two idiots knowingly pining for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vampire Misana - Blood type O [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood type O II: The return of the in-laws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lots of people asked for a part two and what better time for that than october? also, fun fact, today marks almost 3 months since the first part of this story won the contest :) thanks to everyone who showed support and love to it, it means a lot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a cloud of black smoke and ashes, Sana and Mina appear in the middle of a deserted field. Mina shudders, still unfamiliar with the whole disappearing and appearing thing. She quickly unties her cloak and shakes it to get rid of all the ashes, coughing a bit. Sana simply dusts her shoulders, and doesn’t bother taking the cloak off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina stomps like a child throwing a tantrum and walks ahead of Sana, with piles of burnt grass cushioning her steps. She has a backpack hanging off her shoulders, and the sound of the metallic wrappers of the many bags of chips she packed makes Sana chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead of them, rising high and magnificent is an 18th century castle, with tall towers and sharp finials. The black stone that shapes the walls marks a striking constant against the setting sun and the red sky, which gets darker as they approach the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina can’t help the unsettling shiver that runs down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops a few meters away from the entrance— a door three times taller than her, made of dark, shiny wood, with an intimidating door knocker in the shape of a beast baring its teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana finally catches up to her, and it’s almost funny how relaxed she looks compared to Mina, who has started to sweat profusely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana sighs and reaches out to hold Mina’s hand. She thinks Mina will slap it away, but she actually intertwines their fingers together and holds it tight. “Again, I’m sorry—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go.” Mina closes her eyes, completely defeated. She just wants to get this over with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina’s mistake was believing Sana when she said that if they went to the ball, her parents would leave them alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started off innocently enough, with a few letters here and there, updating Sana on the coven and others with attempts at small talk (which isn’t exactly possible when you have to wait at least a day to get a response). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A month and a half later, they received an invitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now here they are, in the middle of— Mina doesn’t know where, actually, is it Europe? Asia? Hell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me…” Sana cups Mina’s cheek and swipes her thumb over her ash covered cheek, removing a stain. Mina blushes, but it’s not enough to make her forget about how upset she is about all of this. Her pout is downright childish, and the way she keeps huffing and flailing her arms around doesn’t help her image. “I’m sorry. I keep getting us into trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not trouble…” Mina leans against Sana’s touch, trying to find some comfort that will give her the strength she needs to get through the weekend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put on a smile for me?” Sana flutters her eyelashes and her lips curl up in a smile, making her cheeks look chubbier than usual. All of that combined with the sweet tone of her voice leaves Mina with no option but to comply, and she breaks into a gummy grin that makes Sana’s unbeating heart throb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana reaches for the door knocker and lets it fall heavy against the door, twice. The sound echoes inside, but there’s no answer. Mina grows nervous as the seconds pass, and she considers telling Sana </span>
  <em>
    <span>“well, no one’s home, we might as well head back.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Loud screeches pierce the silence and Mina jumps, every hair in her body standing on end like a scared cat. All of her muscles contract and she’s in between Sana’s arms before she knows it. The sky turns darker, and Mina is convinced this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> hell and this is some hell cloud that is about to rain spikes on fire on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up and sees a ton of bats flying away from the castle and into the nearby forest. Sana chuckles and waves at them, staring at the cloud of bats until they disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina is absolutely frightened. She places a hand on her chest dramatically and turns to Sana, horrified. “How are you so calm about all of this?” She asks in disbelief, her voice coming out breathless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana just shrugs and rubs the small of Mina’s back, but it’s not enough to calm her. “I grew up here, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knocks again, and the doors open by themselves with a slow, stretching squeak. Again, Sana acts like this is the most normal thing and simply walks in with a big smile, pushing Mina forward with a hand on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors give way to the main hall. There’s a wide staircase in the middle, a few meters away from the door. Leading up to it is an ancient carpet with intricate designs, and the rest of the floor is made of polished wood. Fear leaves Mina momentarily, replaced by awe and wonder as she looks up at the high ceilings and the vitrials. For such an old and big place, there’s not a speck of dust in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana smiles at Mina and the way her mouth hangs open. “I’m happy you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful…” Mina whispers, walking across the room to see the details of the wallpaper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana easily closes the doors using only her heel, despite them weighing a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’ll show you my room.” Sana grabs Mina’s hand and together they go up the stairway. There’s portraits on the walls that follow Mina with their eyes and some of them seem to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana takes them to one of the towers, and Mina loses count of how many steps it takes to get there. There’s a single door at the end, and it has a wood cutout attached to it— a star figure with “sana” written in shiny pink letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sana opens the door, excited to show Mina her childhood room, Mina’s first instinct is to </span>
  <em>
    <span>snort</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey…” Sana’s smile fades into a frown as she looks at Mina offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything so far had been a picture perfect vampire stereotype— the heavy doors that open by themselves, the hoard of bats, the creepy portraits… Mina was expecting Sana’s room to have dark walls, no windows, and even have a coffin in the middle in the room. But Sana clearly didn’t take after her parents in what concerns the vampire aesthetic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls are baby pink, there’s a window adorned with fairy-patterned curtains, a bookshelf, a white desk, a bed — sized single —with a bright pink comforter and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a Taylor Swift poster?” Mina laughs and walks straight to the poster of the singer, framed above Sana’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sana leans against the threshold and crosses her arms while Mina examines her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina walks to the bookshelf and gasps in surprise. “Tell me that’s not a twilight book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, enough of my bedroom.” Sana rolls her eyes and grabs Mina by the shoulders to pull her out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina laughs all the way down to the main hall; her voice echoes in the tower as she teases Sana for her choice of decor. But when they reach the end of the staircase, her laugh dies in her throat and she chokes on her own saliva. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are two large bats waiting for them in the hall. Mina clears her throat and glances at Sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bats explode in a red cloud of smoke and Mina feels her heart stopping, but she tries hard to look unaffected. It doesn’t work, if Sana’s giggles are anything to go by. The smoke dissipates and in front of them are Count and Countess Minatozaki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re dressed less fancy than for the ball, but fancy nonetheless. The Countess has a long black gown that hugs her body and the Count wears a striped suit, all black save for a red tie and handkerchief poking out of his pocket, graying hair slicked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina feels silly in her jean shorts and teal hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, Father,” Sana bows and Mina follows her, happy to hide her face from the vampires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls, we are so happy to have you here.” The Countess opens her arms in welcome and then hugs Sana. Mina stands next to them, hands behind her back and swaying on the balls of her feet. She gets startled when the Countess goes for a hug with her too. Mina awkwardly reciprocates, patting her back with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s gonna be a long weekend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason behind the invitation was Sana’s vampire turn-day, or vday, for short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dining hall is decorated with golden candlelights and the table is set with fine cutlery and more expensive looking things Mina can’t begin to name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Count and the Countess sit at the end of the table, in chairs with high backrests that look like thrones. Sana and Mina sit opposite them in more modest chairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana holds Mina’s hand on top of the table, running her thumb over her knuckles. They have glasses in front of them filled with more of that thick and foul smelling blood. When Sana’s parents aren’t looking, Sana takes sips from Mina’s glass to make it look like she’s drinking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mina, dear, won’t you try some of the feast?” The Count asks at one point, noticing how Mina’s plate is empty while the vampires’ have something that looks like intestines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m all good, sir, but thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you feed on your way here?” The Countess asks, suddenly worried that Mina might not be eating enough. “Don’t tell me you’re a… </span>
  <em>
    <span>vegan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no. I, uh, I’m…” Mina laughs and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>awkward. She looks at Sana, begging for help with her eyes, but Sana looks as blank as she is. They didn’t prepare a trivia this time. “I’m on a low red cell diet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The certainty in which Mina says things</span>
  <span> amazes Sana constantly. In only a second she can go from being a mumbling, shy mess, to keeping a straight face while bullshitting century old vampires— and they eat it up. Sana’s eyes twinkle with pride, admiration, and lov—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a cleansing method for your metabolism.” Mina continues, nodding as if it’s a fact. The couple of vampires look at each other and nod with a semi-impressed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kids surely are innovative,” The Count laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Helps you keep your teeth sharp, too— ouch!” Mina yelps when Sana pinches her thigh under the table. Sana presses her lips together in a fake smile, the tip of her fangs poking out, and Mina gets the message that it’s time to shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Count raises his glass to make a toast. “To Sana, who turns 120 this year. I’m proud of you, darling, and I’m happy that you found someone like Mina. Even if it did take you long.” He jokes and Sana laughs with him. Mina sees her tear up a bit— she knows the Count’s words are sincere. “And to Mina, welcome to our family. We hope you will make our Sana happy for many centuries to come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana kisses her cheek and Mina malfunctions. Mina blushes because Sana’s sudden show of affection— in front of her parents! — really took her off guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They clink their glasses together and Mina holds her breath when she brings the cup up to her lips, feeling the horrible feeling of the warm blood against her top lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” The Countess claps when everyone puts down their glasses. “Should we look at some photos of baby Sana?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first rays of sunshine are coloring the sky by the time they decide to call it a night. Sana complained and whined more than she had in a while, because her mom had no business showing Mina the pictures of her in diapers biting into a dirty rat. Mina cooed at the photos, even the bloodier ones, and she kept pinching Sana’s cheeks to tease her further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they go back to Sana’s room, Mina falls back against the closed door, lets out a deep breath and lets her shoulders fall. Sana hugs her, rubbing her arms to ease her tense muscles. They both hum in the embrace, enjoying their closeness. Sana’s hugs always recharge Mina’s energy. When Sana pulls back a bit, they realize they’re in a bit of an uncomfortable position— Mina </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>pinned to the door and Sana’s nose </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>grazing Mina’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana clears her throat and steps back, then tucks some hair behind her ear. Mina bites her lip and doesn’t know what to do with her hands. But then Mina’s grumbling stomach breaks the tension and makes them both laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I should’ve made sure you ate something beforehand.” Sana sits on the edge of the bed and watches Mina crouch down next to her bag. Mina picks out a bag of chips and sits next to Sana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, don’t worry, I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get you some boiling water later, if you want some noodles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina groans, mouth watering at the simple thought. She was starving, to be honest, but she didn’t want to make Sana feel bad. “That’d be awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina finishes her chips, stuffs the empty package back on her bag, and wipes her hands on her shorts. It’s only when she  sits down with Sana again that she comes to a realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there only… one bed?” Mina whispers, trying to keep her cheeks from blushing for the nth time that day.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana looks as awkward as Mina. She looks at her small bed and then back at Mina with wide eyes and a comical pout. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… the only bed in the castle, actually.” She nervously scratches the back of her neck. “I c-can borrow one of the guest coffins though, yeah, I’ll do that.” Sana stands up but is tugged back by Mina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can share.” Mina shrugs with faux nonchalance, holding onto Sana’s wrist. She really wants her to stay. Sana stares at Mina, looking for any sign of discomfort on her face. She doesn’t find any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Yeah, we can share, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>adults</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s not a problem.” Sana stands up and rubs her hands together, looking around the room. “Are you sure?” Sana cringes. “Because I can leave! I can—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sana,” Mina stands up and grabs both of Sana’s hands. They’re standing close together, chest to chest, and Sana bites her tongue to avoid whimpering. Mina’s hands are warm around Sana’s and her eyes hold an intensity Sana will never get used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stay. I don’t want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it’s the truth, Mina doesn’t fancy sleeping alone in the castle full of bats. But she also wants to be with Sana, make the most of this weekend before they go back home and back to the painful awkwardness that never seems to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because ever since the night of the ball, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>changed between them. Even if they’re now aware of the feelings they share, they still tiptoe around each other, but if before it was painful, now it feels unbearable. Mina is too shy and too scared to make the first move and Sana, well, Sana claims to have lost her touch when it comes to charming girls. It’s a lie, obviously, one she tells herself, because it’s stupid that Mina, a human, can make someone like her, an immortal century old creature, so fucking nervous. They have their moments here and there, mostly at night when it’s dark and they’re sharing a bed in the apartment, and which they don’t mention in the morning. Neither wants to cross the line of their friendship, too scared of what would happen, scared to mess up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll stay.” Sana breathes out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They haven’t gone further than cuddling and holding hands— maybe with an eventual kiss on the cheek. Not even a peck. It’s pathetic, honestly, the rush they get when their pinkies brush together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana goes to shuffle inside her closet, searching for old clothes, making sure to keep her back turned to Mina until she finishes changing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’re ready, Sana turns off the lamps and gets under the covers with Mina. They barely fit on the bed, their feet almost dangle out of the edge, pushed uncomfortably by the tucked sheets, and they have to press together to avoid falling down one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be the little spoon?” Mina whispers, letting the drowsiness overtake her after a nervewracking night. It’s always easier for them to let go in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They toss and turn until they’re settled, laying on their sides with Mina’s arm around Sana’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be the one spooning you… to protect you and all that.” Sana mumbles, toying with Mina’s fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Taylor is watching over me.” Mina says in reference to the poster hanging over their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana whines and elbows Mina, making her laugh. “Don’t be rude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mina wakes up hours later, feeling well rested but painfully hungry. Sana is passed out next to her, with half of her body leaning out of the mattress and a pillow over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun is bright and high up in the sky, so Mina guesses it must be midday already. She sits up on the bed, and allows herself a few seconds to look at the exposed skin of Sana’s stomach where her shirt rode up, before the tips of her ears feel hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina’s bladder is about to explode, she realizes, so she scrambles out of bed and dashes off to find a bathroom. But the moment she’s out the door and halfway down the staircases, she becomes aware of the fact she is alone in the scary, old, </span>
  <em>
    <span>enormous </span>
  </em>
  <span>castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, the castle isn’t as scary during the day as it was at night, but there’s still the chance of getting lost (or attacked by some hungry creature that lives between the walls).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina makes it to the main hall out of breath and with a growing pain in her knees— the staircases are too much exercise for her. She roams the ground floor, passing by a library, the kitchen, and many locked doors. She’s smart enough to not try to open any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally finds a bathroom, small and unkept at the end of a hallway. It doesn’t have a mirror, but it has a toilet and running water, so Mina doesn’t complain. She goes to the kitchen next, cursing under her breath for forgetting to bring some food down. She checks the shelves and finds nothing but spider webs. There’s an old fridge on the corner, so Mina checks it out as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s only blood bags and the leftovers from last night’s dinner— bloody entrails piled up on a platter. The awful smell hits Mina and she gags, then slams the door closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina turns to leave the kitchen, maybe she can get away with hiding away in Sana’s room until it’s time to leave, but as she turns around, she runs straight into the Count. A scream gets stuck in her throat and she feels her blood pressure fall abruptly. She swears she’s gonna faint, or get killed, or both in that order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Count is yawning, his hair is messy and sticking out in different directions, and he’s wearing fluffy slippers and shorts that show his pale, skinny legs. The vampire, so scary and intimidating during the night, looks like a regular old man during the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mina,” He doesn’t look bothered by his looks— Mina thought he’d keep up the scary persona —, and in this light, he even seems friendly. “What are you doing up so late, child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep.” Mina lies. “It’s a side effect of my diet.” If there’s one thing Mina’s gonna do it’s keep a straight narrative.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsk, are you sure that’s healthy?” He reaches for a blood bag from the fridge and rips it open with his fangs, and it reminds Mina of Sana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the worst thing that could happen? It’s not like I’m gonna die.” Mina chuckles forcedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a point, I guess.” He chuckles as well, actually enjoying Mina’s humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask, why are you up as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suffer from terrible insomnia,” The Count laments. “Effects of old age, I’m not what I used to be. You should’ve seen me in the fifties. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eighteen </span>
  </em>
  <span>fifties of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina doesn’t know what in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>possesses her to say what she says next, maybe the need to please others, or her need for approval from her not-so-fake in-laws, but the words are out of her mouth before she can stop them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can hang out, since we’re both staying up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft thud wakes Sana up. She rouses as she usually does, barely and with her hair messed up. She picks her head up and looks at the door with her eyes closed, but trying really hard to open at least one of them. She can hear the agitated heartbeat before she sees her, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mina?” It comes out slurred and laced with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed dips and Sana is pushed back to the pillow by a gentle hand. Mina runs her hands through Sana’s hair, trying to untangle the knots. “Those stairs… are gonna be the death of me” Mina chuckles out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, what time is it?” Sana asks mid-yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like five p.m.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana gets up abruptly at this, forcefully opening her eyes. “Five? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Sana sits up on the bed and rubs her eyes, making Mina coo at how cute she looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve but… I ran into your dad downstairs and he wouldn’t let me go.” Mina shrugs, but Sana looks at her like she’s insane. Sana gestures for Mina to keep going, wanting an explanation and not knowing where to start asking for one. “Well I was looking for a bathroom, and he was in the kitchen and I… asked him to hang out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he said yes.” Sana says in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what did you talk about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Werewolves, mostly.” Sana cringes and Mina nods in agreement, pursing her lips in a thin line. “He has very strong opinions and a lot to say about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he mention how they lick their—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, like three times.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana sighs and rubs her forehead. “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it brought us closer together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you… you were pouting yesterday about not wanting to come and now you’re besties with my dad. It took Nayeon decades before she could even look him in the eyes.” Sana scoffs and finally feels awake enough to look at Mina properly. The afternoon sun that shines over the smooth skin of her face makes her look ethereal. Her cheeks look extra soft and her pink lips curve in a cute smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you looking at me like that?” Mina laughs nervously, looking away from Sana and shifting on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Sana asks with a smirk, knowing that Mina can probably feel her eyes scanning her face, going from her lips, to her cheeks, to the mole on her nose, back to her lips. Sana licks her lips and when her eyes meet Mina’s, she knows she has a mischievous glint in her eyes. Sana smirks wider, biting the tip of her tongue with her fangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina blushes, and her chest inflates with the deep breaths she’s taking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you want to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana pounces on Mina before she can finish her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s meant to be playful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just to mess with her a bit and make her laugh. It’s anything but. They fall on the bed, with Sana on top of Mina, face burrowed in her neck and grazing her teeth against the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Sana’s instinct flashes inside of her begging her to just give in and bite, sink her teeth in the soft flesh. Mina’s hands are gripping Sana’s biceps tight, but she makes no effort to push her away. She’s even throwing her head back, baring her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The urge is gone as soon as it appeared, even though time seemed to stop and stretched for them both. Sana puts her hands on each side of Mina’s head and pushes herself up, away from Mina’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina’s eyes are glossy, pupils dilated, and Sana can see her gulping. Her whole face is read up to her ears, she looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>mortified</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Sana won’t admit it, but she likes it. Makes her feel smug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina scoffs and rolls her eyes, and like that, the tension dissipates and they’re back to normal. Oblivious, annoying normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go one day with you without my blood pressure going up,” Mina complains. Sana gets off of her and Mina sits up, trying to act unaffected and fan herself discreetly at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why we make such a good couple,” Sana tells her with a playful smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve left you to sleep.” Mina pretends to be mad and gets up, only to be tugged back by Sana right away. She can’t hide her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Sana whines, pouting at her as if Mina needed any convincing to forgive her. “If you saw your face when I mess with you you’d understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna get you back for that one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I can’t wait.” Sana flashes her fangs and Mina rolls her eyes. “We should hang out. I feel like you’ve spent more time with my dad than with me on this weekend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re hanging out right now.” Mina shrugs. “And we’ll hang out when we go back to the apartment and you sit with me in the kitchen watching me empty our fridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to show you something.” Sana takes Mina’s hand and shakes it around until Mina’s straight face breaks and she smiles the gummy smile Sana loves so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll go with you. But we better be home before sunrise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Sana kisses Mina’s knuckles and jumps up from the bed to get changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The still water of a lake ripples when Sana skips a stone against the surface. Mina claps for her, tiny, and Sana boasts. “It’s all in the wrist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re in front of a lake at the back of the castle— or a big smelly puddle, as Sana calls it —. Mina sits on the yellow grass while Sana picks up flat stones to throw, counting how many times she can make them bounce. The sun is behind the castle now, hiding from them and tinting the sky pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana is deep in thought, Mina notices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s usually a very talkative person— unlike Mina, so they balance each other. Where Mina doesn’t speak, Sana fills the silence. And when Mina does speak, Sana is all ears and attentive nods to make sure Mina knows she’s listening to every word. And there’s also silence, mostly in the sunrises and sunsets that they share in between sleepy hugs and whispered thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of those thoughts seems to be bugging Sana right now. But Mina never pushes her to share. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana is crouched down, moving some stones around with her pointer finger. She smiles like a kid when she finds one that’s almost perfectly round. “Do you wanna try?” She asks Mina from her place, showing her the stone with a proud look that lights up her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Mina gets up and dusts her pants, walking towards Sana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you,” Sana grins and stands behind Mina, hugging her and grabbing her arm to show her how it’s done. Mina bites her lip to contain a smile. Sana goes on about the correct motions, even nudges Mina on the back of her knees to make her bend her legs, and when she’s done, she leaves a faint peck on Mina’s nape before stepping back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina cracks her knuckles, and then throws the stone. It makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoosh </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound and skips one, two, three times… it keeps skipping and reaches the other end of the lake. Sana’s stones all sunk midway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the— </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>the vampire with super strength! Why did you— how—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all in the wrist.” Mina repeats Sana’s words from earlier, making Sana’s jaw drop, offended. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, yours is the limpest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina </span>
  <em>
    <span>gasps</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “How dare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have, I’m pretty hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so full of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, you wanna kiss me so bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina grabs Sana by the shoulders and pulls her close, making her stumble but ultimately steadying her with a hand on her waist. She gets rid of Sana’s stupid smirk by kissing her, something she’s been wanting to do for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>while.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss is a bit rough and messy, Sana is too shocked to know where to put her hands and Mina has her eyes shut tight. It only lasts a few seconds, too short for Sana to react. Mina pulls away with an indignant frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win this argument.” She says out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana cups her face and kisses her again, this time softly. Mina turns into putty in her hands, easily melting into her embrace. Sana moves her arms to wrap them around Mina’s back, slightly tilting her downwards while pressing her as close to herself as possible. Mina tangles her fingers in Sana’s hair and sighs against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss with the desperation of two people who have been waiting for this moment for months, if not years. Sana runs her tongue over Mina’s bottom lip and when Mina parts her lips, she feels Sana’s fangs against her tongue, making her swoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sana is </span>
  <em>
    <span>enthusiastic,</span>
  </em>
  <span> kissing Mina with vigour, but Mina is a human who needs to breathe, so she has to reluctantly push Sana away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay embracing each other, the sky behind them turning from pink to orange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina can see something is once again in Sana’s mind, by how her eyes look frantically all over Mina’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sana—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Sana’s breathy voice hits Mina’s ears like the sweetest melody. Sana smiles, wide, bright, genuine. Mina blinks rapidly, her heart beats so loud and so fast it would surely be enough to beat for Sana as well. “I love you, Mina. I’m in love with you.” Sana repeats. She’s not expecting anything back, but now that she’s said it, tasted how sweet the words are, she never wants to stop saying it. Not after having the words stuck in her throat for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mina is very much speechless. Her eyes well with tears and she lets out an ugly wet laugh. She hugs Sana and hides in her neck, letting herself cry while Sana rocks them side to side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Mina mumbles against Sana’s shoulder. She can feel the laugh reverberating in Sana’s chest, pure joy filling her whole body in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” Sana repeats, overwhelmed with emotion. “I want to spend as much time as possible with you, hearing you nerd about your video games and eat leftovers at ungodly hours of the night and have you run your fingers through my hair when you wake me up because I cannot ever hear my alarm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a lingering problem between them, they’re aware. The whole immortality thing, Sana having forever while Mina has… who knows how long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can— we have time.” Sana says, seeming to read Mina’s mind. Mina wipes her tears and stares straight into Sana’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This should feel scarier, maybe, being in love with a vampire and the prospect of giving up her mortality, choosing to spend eternity with a girl she’s known for two years. But it doesn’t, and while it should </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>concern Mina, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it doesn’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There’s not a trace of uncertainty in Sana’s eyes as she confesses her love to Mina, nor in Mina’s voice when she replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods and kisses Sana once, just because she misses kissing her already. “We have time.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had fun writing this and thats not something i can say for every work i post so... yeah. i hope you had fun too. as always, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>